


Night Kisses

by rev0luti0nary_reptiles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, John IS Gay, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pretty fluffy besides innuendo and Alex's moment, Spicy, They don't do anything that bad, alex is bi, be my friend, good shit, i wrote this a couple months ago, leave ur email if u want to beta or get a sneak peek idk, mentions of a slur and homophobia, please read I'm desperate, plz comment, read this, sin - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, you'all probably like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev0luti0nary_reptiles/pseuds/rev0luti0nary_reptiles
Summary: Alex and John meet at a party and flirtation ensues, which leads to one covering the other in kisses.(It's not terrible, I promise.)





	Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to GoodShipsDontSink & the L girls for being my right hand women.

Alex watched the guy a few feet away from him. He was definitely listening to Alex's story, just not making it known. God he was cute... His face was littered with freckles and he was strong and tall. And shy. He tried to glance around, didn't want Alexander to think he cared , but he did. Alex waited until Pegs, Angel, and George left to go get more beer to call him out.

"Come closer, I promise I don't bite.." He laughed lightly.

The boy blushed and turned around before stammering, "Who me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Oh. Oh?" His eyes widened. 

"You seemed quite interested in my story, you're a good listener."

"You're good at exaggerating." The guy retorted, then blushed again. "Sorry- that was rude I apologize, uh-"

"Alex. And no, I had bet you had something you weren't telling me,-"

"Oh, um yeah I'm John."

"Anyways John, I'm glad you think I was exaggerating, because I wasn't. I did actually write fifty one essays in six months."

"Bullshit." John spat. "Sorry, I just find that a little hard to believe."

"Well it's true. Who do you know here? You're a little too cute for this scene."

"My cousin." He pointed to a blonde girl in the corner making out with a tall guy. "- And her boyfriend. And I don't know what you meant by cute."

"Oh. I'm flirting with you! Isn't that what we were doing?"

"Uhh.."

"Why are you a heterosexual male? Or am I not your type? It's cool, just tell me." Alex could tell tell he was coming on too strong, but he could see John grinning.

"No I wouldn't consider myself heterosexual." He chuckled softly.

"Oh cool. Do you want to go to the convenience store down the road with me? I'm thirsty and wine coolers, punch, and cheap beer don't sound good. I'll get you something." He urged.

"Isn't that store far? It'd take us like fifteen minutes to walk there and it's dark and cold outside.." John said.

"Oh it's fine if you don't want to go. Do you want anything?"

"All I was saying is that we could take my car." John sighed. "Let me just check on my cousin."

"Oh um thanks." Alex followed him to the corner.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you guys. Alex and I are going to the seven eleven down the street. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah! We're fine. Have fun, we have his car so we'll be okay." The girl waved them off.

"I'm coming back."

"Sure you are..Look I don't care what you do just answer if I call you, okay."

"Always."

John and Alex walked out of the house. John was only wearing a thin long sleeved thermal top and was shivering. Alex was comfortable in his v neck and coat, and was almost hot when he got in the car.  
The car was almost silent and as John drove, except for his quiet humming. When they arrived they both got out of the car and Alexander reached for John's hands.

"God, you're freezing. Do you want to wear my coat?" He clenched onto his hand trying to warm himself after touching John.

"Y-You don't have to do that. I'm fine." He smiled at Alexander.  
"No, you're cold. I'm not. Don't be stubborn." Alex placed the coat on his shoulder's and John pulled it on.  
It fit him loose, but was snug on his arms where he was a bit more muscular.  
Alex bit his lip. John looked so handsome illuminated by the streetlights and the glow of the store front.

They walked into the store and John stayed next to Alexander as he browsed the assortment of iced teas. "Go get something for yourself John, okay?"

John parted from Alexander and walked down the aisles. Alexander grabbed an iced lemon tea and a bag of Doritos ( the most likeable chip that wasn't onion flavored) and went into the next aisle where John was standing. John had a bottle of Sprite in hand and grabbed a bag of Turkey jerky. 

"Okay, is that it?" Alexander asked to John who looked down grinning.

"Yeah that's it."

Alexander had an urge to snake his hand around John's waist. But he also wanted to kiss him. John looked different in the light. His face and jawline were more defined and he looked thin, but strong. Alex wondered what he looked like to John. He payed for the food, because he insisted ( even with John's expensive ass jerky) to make up for the gas money or maybe even the fact John had to listen to his awful story.

The first sound Alexander heard in the car was the pop of John's soda. He opened his iced tea and took a sip, then silently asked John if he could put it in the cup holder. John nodded amused, a coy smile curling at the edge of his lips.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to make out?"

"Uhm." Who asked someone if they wanted to make out? It was such a weird question he didn't even know how to answer.

"Nothing sexual, just making out as friends. I'm in the mood to kiss."

Normally John would have snorted and shook his head laughing, but he just stood there stunned, glad he parked a little away from the store."Yeah, sure."

Alexander pulled John closer and could see something else in his eyes."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this just made me think of something."

"Oh sorry..an ex?" Alex's tone was polite, inquiring just a bit.

"No, I mean a lot of these guys at school pretended they were interested in me only to punch my nose and call me a fag. One time this guy just left me unconscious two cities away from where I lived." John shook his head dismissively, chuckling to himself. He had told his dad the fight was over a girl. 

"Oh I'm sorry, we don't have to. I'm not going to hurt you, John." Alexander smoothed his hand over John's back, attempting to comfort him.

"No, no. It's ok." John tried not to seem desperate, but he really really wanted Alexander to kiss him. Well more than that really, but he just wanted to feel special tonight.

"Okay." Alex kissed him a little rough, and John kissed him back matching the intensity. The kissing continued with Alex's hand in John's hair and John's hand grazing Alex's hips. 

John liked how this felt to be kissed and to really like the guy you were kissing. To love how he talked, the way his voice sounded, the way every few minutes he would break apart and tell John how handsome he was.

Alexander dipped his tongue inside John's mouth. John pushed closer slowly and wrapped his hands around Alex.

"Is this okay?" Alexander asked, even though he knew he was the king of tongue kissing, it wasn't exactly everyone's thing.  
John nodded and went back to kissing Alexander, his lips slowly rolling over his. He leaned over, pushing some of his weight against Alex, whose hand was wildly wrapped in John's hair.  
John tried to focus on the fact that he was being kissed, and not the fact that he was being tongue kissed by super hot Alex, but he couldn't help it.

"Fuck." He said breaking away from Alexander. "Shit! I'm sorry."

"Wha-oh." Alex could feel John was hard against his leg. Alex laughed casually and then leaned back in to kiss John more.

When Alex broke apart from John, he smirked, and then cleared his throat. "So do you want to go back to the party now?"

"Do you?"

"No, not particularly."

"Um, you could take me home...?" He bit his lip, not knowing if that was too much. But after all, it'd be rude to leave John hard all night.

"Okay."

John followed Alex's directions for about ten minutes until they got to his house, the car once filled with foolish anecdotes pulled to a stop.

"Goodnight, Alexander. This was really nice."

"Oh you aren't coming up?" Alex leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Well goodnight then, I guess." He ignored the fact that John still had his coat on. It'd give him a reason to find him.

"You didn't tell me and I didn't want to assume anything- I.."

"Pull into the space right there."  
John nodded and did what he was told, something he was good at.

"Bring in your jerky, that's secretly the only reason I'm inviting you up."  
He chuckled, then smiled once Alexander grabbed his hand helping him up the stairs.

Alexander opened the door the showed him where the bathroom was, before leading to his bedroom.

Alex's bedroom was ultra neat, only a towel and a stray pair of jeans looked out of place.  
"Oh sorry- I was running late and no it's not usually this neat. My roommate's' cousin completely destroyed it the other day and my friend Laf and I spent a few hours cleaning.”

"Oh cool." He sat on the bed, because Alexander was doing so.

"John can I ask you something?"

"Oh um yeah I-”

"Will you kill me if I take a shower right now? You can watch Netflix or use my computer..or if you want to change you can borrow something."

"No, feel free to get clean." He snorted.

"Okay. Feel free to get comfortable. Just um don't look in that drawer." He pointed to the bottom drawer on the dresser.

"Alright." John said laughing. He was eager to know what was in the drawer. He was going to look in the drawer.

Alex grabbed some clothes from the other drawers. Then turned to him. "I know you are planning on opening the drawer, John. It's not guns or anything really scary, okay."

"Okay."

Alex turned on the tv and handed John the remote. It was interesting to John that Alex was almost treating him like a child now.

Alex left the room and opened the bathroom door, and started the water so it could be warm in time. He stepped inside and let the water fall on him. He wished that he could call John in here and have him suck him off. God how he wanted that. How he wanted to see John bare with his mouth planted on his cock. Not to mention, he who had felt pornographic through his pants. He slowly rubbed his tip imagining that his hand was John's and bit his other hand to silence himself. He had forgotten to tell John that Laf might come home and wondered how he would take it if he did.

John opened the drawer. He just had to find out what Alex was hiding. Alexander's drawer was home to an abundance of sex toys. "What the fuck?"

The roommate he assumed was Lafayette pushed on the door, causing it to swing open.  
"Oh hi- I was being nosy. He told me not to look and I did, I just had to, you know." John snitched on himself.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. You're cute. Did he pick you up at the party? That's not like him. You must be special."

Special, that was how John wanted Alex to make him feel and here Laf was saying he was already special. 

This guy, Laf had caramel skin and curly hair that was held up in a bun. He was attractive, but not as much John's type as Alex was.

"Yeah, we met at the party. And no I don't think I'm special, we just made out and then he invited me up, because he wanted to eat my jerky." John snickered.

"Oh?" Laf wore a curious look.

John burst out laughing. "Oh no, not like that." He pointed to the bag on the dresser.

"Oh good. Well he probably wants to do that too." He said teasing. "Anyways you should know that my Alexander isn't like that. He went through a bad breakup with this girl and we all got him something from this website as a joke. But anyways he's a good guy and if you really like him, you should let him know."

"My Alexander?"John asked smirking. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous and curious of what was between them.

"Yes, mon ami Alexandre. And you are mon nouvel ami -?"

"Oh. I'm John."

"I have to go before Alex yells at me for being a flirt. Have fun!" Lafayette popped out of the room and left him. John laid down on the bed and started flipping through the shows on Netflix waiting for Alex.

"Hey." Alexander mumbled walking into the room. His hair was damp held up in a little ponytail and he was wearing a grey shirt and matching plaid pajama pants.

"Fuck you're cute." John said smiling.

"Thanks, I look gross, but thanks."

John chuckled lightly. "So I looked in the drawer.."

"Tsk...tsk..."

"But Laf told me the story and it's pretty funny."

"Yeah, true." He said awkwardly. "What else did Laf say?"

"He asked me if you picked me up at the party and said that you were a cool guy."

"That's all? C'mon Johnny, don't keep secrets."

"Well he said if I liked you I should let you know."

"Oh, okay." Alexander sighed and laid beside John.

"So don't you want to know?"

"Um, know what?"

"If I like you?"

"If you want, but it seems kind of forced." Alex muttered matter of factly.

"Oh."

"What are you watching?"

"Some nineties sitcom."

"Cool. Is it okay if I turn the lights off then come snuggle with you? Do you need anything to change into or are you ok?"

"It's fine and that's ok."

He waited till Alex turned the light off then took off his jeans and Alexander's coat, leaving him in his shirt and boxers.  
Alex pulled up the covers up and made contact with John, urging him in. John reluctantly nodded, his leg brushing against Alex.

"Can I have the remote?" Alex asked quietly.  
John handed him the remote. Alex quickly flicked the tv off leaving them in complete darkness. His lips rolled over John's, his hand wandering up his shirt, and then his lips meeting them.  
"Mhm," John hummed in response.  
"Okay? I can turn it back on if you want."  
John nodded, and then said an audible "okay" once he realized Alex might not have seen the nod. Call him sappy, call him romantic, but being kissed this way did something to him. It was different than any rushed kisses before, because it was real and genuine. Alex wasn't rushing to do anything , but kiss him all over, his lips slow and precise.

John got tired of Alex pushing up his shirt to kiss him, so he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor.  
"Are you sure this is okay? We can do something else?" Alex asked again moving to see John's face in the dark.

John couldn't tell if that meant "Can we do something more?" or "Can I keep kissing you?".

"It's ok, Alexander. Don't worry." John whispered.  
He thought it was better to say simple things instead of something like "Oh my gosh, your kisses are so sweet and I think I'm falling for you."

Alexander kissed him everywhere that wasn't covered by his boxers or pushed against the bed. Every now and then John would hum or reach for Alex. One time when he reached for Alex's side, Alex flinched away. John took his hand off of him quickly, a bit confused. Without a word his lips just returned to John and just kissed him until they felt sore.  
When Alex moved up to his pillow, John was passed out and Alex was sure he could see a small smile etched onto his face. He kissed him softly and rolled over so John could have space.

Alexander woke up with John sprawled across his chest, his face still set in the dumb smile from before. He reached for his phone and flicked the screen on. It was around the usual time he got up in order to be on time for work.  
"John.." He rubbed his back urging him to get up. John looked so beautiful with his body on him, his hair tickling at Alex's chin. The way he had obviously had cuddled up to Alexander in the night.  
"Babe." John's eyelashes fluttered open.  
"Oh hey..Um." John felt a bit disoriented, but safe with Alexander nearby. Him calling him babe made him putty in his hands.

"-Alexander. God you're hot, I can't believe this happened."

"Oh about that John, it wasn't that I didn't want to. You're amazing, I just-"

"No you're amazing, and I don't care that we didn't fuck. This was so much better." He snuggled into Alexander.

Alexander would normally roll his eyes at someone who he had just met acting so boyfriendly, but something about John made him wrap his arms around him and kiss his neck.

"John, I kind of need to get up so I can catch my bus to work."

"What if I drive you? Wouldn't you have more time then?"

"No John, it's okay. I would, but it's fine. You can lay here and just leave when you're ready to." He didn't have the heart to tell John that one night stands or guys who did whatever this was were just supposed to slip out of the house and not be noticed.  
"No, I'm going to drive you." John closed his eyes and smirked.  
"Fine." Alexander mumbled. He had to give in with a shirtless John laying on him. Alex felt completely relaxed and followed suit by closing his eyes.

"Alex, your phone is beeping."

"Huh?"

"I think you need to get ready, now."

"Fuck me. I hate waking up." Alexander groaned.

"I would graciously do so, but like you said you have to get up." John rolled off Alex and smiled.

Alexander staggered out of the bed, knocking a pillow on the floor. He walked into his closet and picked out a last minute outfit.  
"I'm going to get ready in the bathroom now, okay."

"Mhm alright."

Alexander freshened up, shaved, and got himself dressed in fifteen minutes and then went back to his room.

John was sitting on the foot of Alexander's bed finger combing his hair. He glanced over at Alex and pulled his shirt over his head. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." Alexander put on his coat and grabbed his wallet from a drawer in his dresser. He glanced back at John who had moved to the front of the door.

"All set?"

Alexander pushed John to the door and starting kissing, his hands pulling at John. It was almost aggressive the way Alexander held John against the door.

John grabbed at Alex's coat and kissed him back biting his lip as he did. He liked this sort of crazy lust driven kissing almost as much as the sweet kissing.

Alex raised his knee between John's thighs, eliciting a small moan from him. He slowly moved his knee back and forth  
giving John a bit of friction to work with.  
John grinded against Alexander's leg, which led to him reaching to take off Alexander's tie and his own pants.

"No, John. We have to go or I'll be late," he said panting as he kissed John. He didn't really know what he had expected, but it definitely wasn't getting John all hot and bothered.

"Okay." He smiled after Alex grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I-"

"It's fine, I don't want you to be late either. So let's go now."

Alexander nodded and followed John to his car. He told John where he worked and John drove.

"This is it." Alexander mumbled when John turned the corner near his work. He kissed John on the cheek.

"I had a really nice time with you last night. Thanks."

Alexander opened the car door with one hand, and gave John his business card with the other.

"Hopefully we'll see each other sometime soon. "

He closed the door and John sat in his car (until the people behind him honked) wondering what that had meant. He couldn't tell what Alexander had meant and the mixed messages he was sending drove him crazy.  
He pulled the car over and decided to call Rose for advice.

"So what happened?"

"Well he asked me if I wanted to make out in the car. And we did, and I, well, um-"

"John you're always tmi, why stop now?"

John laughed. It was true, he couldn't deny that."He just kept saying things, you know. Like saying I was a good kisser and he wondered what else I'd be good at and calling me handsome and I don't know all this stuff. And then I got like really turned on and he felt it and just laughed."

"He laughed?" Rose snorted and John could tell she was grinning.

"Well yeah, I mean we were kind of in a public place. Anything else would have been weird. So when we get to his place, he keeps trying to get me to change, so I take off my shirt and my pants and get in his bed. Rose he just started kissing me all over and he kept asking if it was okay and of course I said yes, because ...Did you see him he's so hot and funny and charismatic and ugh."

"Why ugh? It sounds like you had a pretty fun night.”

"Well in the morning I told him I'd drive him to work so we had more time to sleep and stuff. He gave he this look like he was upset with me and then just held me and kissed me. I'm almost sure I have hickeys from it, but God he just made me feel... loved. I know it's stupid to think someone who just met me loves me. Before you say anything I'll tell you, that's not what I think. But it seemed like he did in those moments. The way he looked at me was like I was the only one in the world who mattered to him. Ugh."

"Again why ugh? If you woke me up to tell me about this, it better be good."

"So when we were about to leave, he pushes me against the door and he gets me all worked up and then says we have to go."

"Maybe he was trying to tease you or maybe he actually just lost track of time?"

"Yeah I know." He sighed continuing with his story. "When I'm dropping him off, I tell him what a nice time I had and he says and I fucking quote, 'Hopefully we'll see each other sometime soon.' and hands me a business card."

"That's ugh."

"I know, I'm pissed."

"Maybe he really hates being late or something?"

"Stop trying to redeem his actions, Rose!I'm going to shred this card."

"Calm down. Did he even kiss you goodbye?"

"No he didn't even- actually he did. But it was on the cheek."

"See you're overreacting. Look I'd send him a text or call him on his break maybe. He's probably as confused as you are."

"No, I'm calling him right now. I can't go on feeling like this."

"Wow John. You are being so extra right now, I can't believe it."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later. I know I'm being a jerk and I'm sorry, just- I'll call you back."

John dialed the numbers, his hands shaking and almost dropping the phone when he heard Alex's voice.

"Hello, this is Alexander Hamilton for the New York Post. May I ask who's speaking?"  
His eyes widened and he started to stutter. 

"H-hey it's John. I'm really sorry to bother you, but I wanted to apologize for being all weird this morning. I know it made you uncomfortable and I feel bad. And I don't know what you meant by saying hopefully I'll see you soon. I know I'm dumb and I have to ask for clarification and-"

"John calm down. You can text me whenever you want. I was acting uncomfortable, because you were being so sweet and typically when people are nice to me, they want something. And you aren't dumb at all. I just really want you in my bed again soon." Alex bit his lip and laughed when the barista's eyes widened. "I'm sorry if that was too forward."

"Okay. I'm sorry for calling you. Have a nice day at work. You looked really hot today in those pants." He mumbled quietly.

"I will. I always look hot in these pants. Especially when I'm breaking them in by rubbing my leg against someone." He snickered sliding forward a ten to the cashier who looked confused.

"Heh."

"Maybe you could call me and tell me more about how I look in my pants tonight?"

John held the bottle of Sprite against his face trying to calm his blush.

"Yeah, okay. I have work until like twelve though, so." He tried to think of a reason why he shouldn't do what Alex was insinuating.

"Ok. Text me soon and call me when you get off..." 

"I'll call you." John rolled his eyes.

"Bye John."

John hung up and leaned back in his seat, satisfied with the whole conversation. It gave him so much to think about.

•

"Sorry Maria, that was my-"

"Boyfriend? Hook up?" 

"Oh no. He's not really anything right now. He has really nice soft skin and his boxers smelled like fresh lavender. He's so dynamic and different and I think I might like him."

"Bahaha! Think? You're smitten." Maria scoffed and worked on frothing some milk with a hand mixer.

"I don't know what got into me, I went to some kid’s party and he was there and I just felt like being close with him."

She nodded. "Are you going to take him out on a date? Flatter his pants off or something?" Maria let out a little laugh.

"Maybe a formal date would be nice, thanks Mar," he smiled taking the flat white from her hand.

"No problem..if it doesn't work out you know who to call." She winked and turned to face another customer.

Alex pondered over taking John out. It would be a good test to see if they were casual or something more.He danced around the idea of taking him to that fancy French restaurant Laf had told him about, or the place that served the curry that Eliza loved.  
He thought of calling her now. Her voice was always so airy and light on the phone, and she always seemed blissful. "I just want you to be happy, you don't have to be happy with me," she had mumbled the last time he called. 

"Are you okay, Alex?" Maria asked shaking him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine," he nodded, his body suddenly stiff. He stuffed a few dollars into the tip jar and walked off. 

If there was a time to let himself fall for someone new, it was now. He had free time, wasn't seeing anyone, and was always looking for something more. Alex wondered if John, sweet John was ready to fall for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment or I'll go on hiatus bc I feel bad :((


End file.
